


Train adventure

by AFSailor



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Molestation, Netorare, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFSailor/pseuds/AFSailor
Summary: Ami and Usagi encounters strange person in the train.





	Train adventure

Ami Mizuno and Usagi Tsukino rode the crowdy train from school to home. It was evening and the crowd was so big that there was little place to move. They talked about their summer plans when suddenly Usagi felt a palm under her dress. She turned her head back to see tall, fat dark skinned man standing behind her. Anger on the molester, she was about to cry for help, but the man lowered his head.

"Keep calm and silent, miss Moon" he whispered. "And you too, miss Mercury" he said to Ami. Both Sailor Scouts were shocked, they were sure that none knows about her secret identities. Ami's cheeks went red when she feels man's palm on her ass too.

Man caressed their asses under their skirts. Both girls tried to not make any sound when his palms walked between their legs and started to rub their pussies through the materials of their panties. They pressed to the wall, wondering how this man found who are they.

Dark skinned man managed to covered both squirming scouts with his big body from the rest of the crowd. He enjoyed rubbing her pussies. His tongue begun to lick Usagi's neck. Eventually, he made her kiss him. Sailor Moon was too shocked to resist as she had to share the long, wet kisses with a stranger. Ami looked at it with disbelief. She could swear that Usagi answered the forced kiss quite eagerly.

Man managed to lower Ami's panties and started to finger her pussy. She could barely keep herself from moaning, as the fat fingers rub her virgin womanhood.

Usagi felt strange. Despite being molested against her will, something inside her was telling her to not resist. Her tongue entered Stranger's mouth, she kissed him as best as she could. His hand moved up and cupped her breasts under the white blouse. It made its way inside and begun to play with her round tits. 

Saliva run down Ami's chin as fat fingers probed her pussy. She could feel her juices running down her legs. Her body trembled. Despite the shame, she never felt anything like this before. The pleasure was coming.

And then the man stopped. He took his fingers off Ami's wet pussy and Usagi's breasts. He stopped kissing Usagi as well. Both girls were surprised. They were both close to the climax. 

"Please..." whispered Usagi.

"Please...what?" he said, as he cupped her chin and looked inside her eyes. Ami stood frozen. She was intelligent girl and was aware that something is totally wrong here. But her body begged for release as well. 

"Please... morrre" said Usagi, her cheeks turned red.

"Usagi... no..." whispered Ami.

"You don't want to feel good, miss Mercury?" asked the man as he looked into Ami's blue eyes. 

"No, I'm... mmmhhmmm" she tried to answer, but he kissed her. Usagi looked at it with a spark of jelousy in her eyes. Ami's eyes went wide as the man gave her long, wet kiss. When he finished, she gasped. Her body was all hot.

"So, Miss Mercury?" he asked again.

"Yes, pleasssse..." said Ami, feeling too aroused to resist the urge anymore. 

"Give me your transformation rods" he said. Both girls, stunned and dazed, automatically took their rods and offered them to the man. "And your panties"

Usagi and Ami removed their wet panties. Ami felt even more ashamed as she handled her lingerie to the big strangers. But something was making her obey his words. 

"Very good" said the man and embraced both girls in their waists. "No, you'll come with me"

They waited a bit for the next stop and left the train. Usagi and Ami walked next to the big, fat man. They could feel strange coldness between their legs as the walked commando through the crowdy train station. Their nipples were hard and man ocassionally rubbed their asses. Girls blushed, but offered no resistance as he led them. Ami tried to wonder how all these happend, but every time man touched her, her thoughts were all messed up. 

To be continued

****

The man lead Ami and Usagi to the one of the many love hotels in Tokyo. Both girls felt shivers run down their spins when they entered that place. But the lust and urges made them follow the stranger, despite some doubts. Usagi couldn't wait till he'll touch her again, her body was all hot. Ami was all messed up, she was aroused and horny as hell, but her natural shyness was making her feel guilty. 

Man paid for the room and lead them in. He sat on the bed and looked at the girls. They all blushed, trying not to look at the bulge between his legs. He grinned, thinking about their transformation rods he kept in the pocket. Without these, they were just a high school girls. But he knew that these two were Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury. And that's why he brought them here. 

"So, miss Moon, miss Mercury. You look kinda hot. Why don't you strip yourself?"

Ami hesistated a bit, but she knew that it was useless. He already took her panties. She stripped her blouse and her skirt, took removed her socks and boots. Her cheeks went red as a bricks when she undid her bra, revealing her breasts to his eyes. She tried to cover her nakedness with her hands, but one look of his eyes made her took her hands away, revealing her naked body.

Usagi stripped quickly and willingly, she literally jumped out of her clothes and stood naked in front of the dark skinned man. Her breasts were bigger than Ami's.


End file.
